Symptoms
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully gets sick after a mission to get information about medical experimentation at a German installation.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Symptoms**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully opened his eyes when he felt Hitch nudge his shoulder and say quietly, "Time to get up."**

 **Tully sighed and sat up. "Feels like I just laid down."**

" **Yeah, I know the feeling. It's 2am and I'd like to get a few hours' sleep before we head out again."**

 **Tully took the machine gun as he stood up. "Go on. I've got this."**

 **He did a circuit around the camp before leaning back against one of the jeeps. It had been a long week in the desert and they wouldn't be back at base for another two or three days. Tully was looking forward to the time off that Captain Boggs had promised them. He was exhausted and was sure the others were too.**

 **Tully kept his eyes on the desert as he watched the sun start to peek over the horizon at 5am. The end of his watch. For some reason he couldn't remember how long he'd been standing there. Tully heard a rustling behind him and turned to see Moffitt coming towards him with two mugs.**

 **The sergeant smiled. "Coffee?"**

 **Tully set the machine gun on the hood of the jeep and took the offered mug with a tired sigh. "Thanks." After taking a sip, he began to rub his forehead.**

 **Moffitt sipped tea from his own mug and watched the private. "Feeling all right?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Just real tired is all. Got a headache."**

 **Moffitt got two aspirin from the med kit. "Here, take these." He noticed Tully's hands were shaking. "You're sure you're all right?" Tully nodded silently and swallowed the tablets with coffee. "Let's go get some breakfast then."**

 **Hitch was sitting on the ground eating his K-ration breakfast a few feet from Tully. He noticed that his friend and fellow private hadn't even opened the box of food that sat on the ground next to him. Tully was sitting there cross-legged, with his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his hands. "Not hungry, Tully?"**

 **He sighed, but didn't look at Hitch. "Too tired to eat."**

 **##################**

 **Tully had started to feel nauseous not long after they'd headed out, but wrote it off as having not eaten breakfast. Several hours later, as the two jeeps skimmed across the sand, Tully started to feel a slight pressure in his chest. It wasn't painful, just a little pressure and he chose to ignore it as he followed the vehicle in front of him.**

 **They rolled into a waterhole a little after noon for a break. Moffitt got out and stretched. He turned to see Tully still sitting behind the wheel. "You should get out and stretch your legs."**

 **Tully blinked and looked up at the sergeant with a confused expression. "Where are we?"**

" **What?" Moffitt eyed his friend suspiciously. "We pulled in here for a quick break."**

" **Oh." Tully hesitated, then asked, "But why?"**

" **Why what?"**

 **Tully looked around. "Why are we here?"**

 **Moffitt walked around to the driver's side of the jeep. He took Tully by the arm and helped him out, feeling heat radiating through his shirt. "Come on. Let's get you into the shade."**

 **Seeing what was going on, Troy and Hitch hurried over to find out what was going on. Troy asked, "What's wrong, Tully?"**

 **He stood there, letting Moffitt hold him up. He started to feel dizzy and his head throbbed. "Don't feel good." Then he passed out.**

 **Hitch quickly reached out to help Moffitt support Tully's dead weight. Troy grabbed blankets as Tully was carried to a shady spot.**

 **As they settled the unconscious private onto a blanket, Moffitt said, "He said he had a headache this morning. He took two aspirin and said nothing more about it. I did notice his hands shaking a bit at the time though."**

 **Hitch said, "He didn't eat breakfast. Said he was too tired."**

" **After we stopped he seemed very confused … asked me why we were here."**

 **Hitch pressed the back of his hand to Tully's forehead. "He's definitely got a fever."**

 **Tully opened dull eyes and stared up at his three friends. "What's goin' on?"**

 **Troy said, "I was going to ask you that question."**

" **I'm okay. Just tired. Still have a headache…" He reached up and started to rub his chest as he squeezed his eyes closed.**

" **What is it, Tully?"**

" **Feel sick … chest hurts."**

 **Moffitt looked at Troy and Hitch. "Headache, fever, nausea … all of his symptoms point to influenza."**

 **Hitch looked at Tully worriedly. "But we all got vaccinated."**

" **It could be a different strain."**

 **Troy watched Tully slip into unconsciousness again. "But where did he pick it up? The rest of us aren't having symptoms."**

 **Moffitt thought for a moment, then said, "It could've happened when Tully and I were checking out one of the outbuildings at that German installation. It was set up like an office or lab of some kind. I accidently bumped a table … something fell and shattered on the floor right at Tully's feet. We didn't get a chance to see what it was before we had to get out of there."**

" **We did see evidence of the experiments Captain Boggs sent us in to look for. What if the Germans are trying to develop some kind of germ warfare?"**

" **We don't dare take him back to base or to a field hospital. He could expose everyone there."**

 **Hitch suggested, "What if I go get some medicine and bring it back here?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Without knowing what exactly Tully was exposed to it wouldn't be safe to just start administering medicine. Besides, we've probably all been exposed."**

 **Tully groaned and rolled into a ball on his side with his arms wrapped around his midsection.**

 **Hitch said, "Well, we have to do something!"**

 **Troy stood up and looked around. "We're still behind enemy lines and out of radio range to headquarters." He looked down at his men as he thought, then said, "We'll have to pack him up and get into radio range. Then we can call for help."**

 **##################**

 **They drove until darkness fell and the moonless night made it too dangerous to continue. Tully had been huddled under blankets in the back of the jeep, shivering with fever and groaning with pain. Moffitt considered giving him some morphine, but was afraid it might complicate his condition.**

 **Troy flipped the radio off with disgust and dropped the headphones next to it. "We're still out of range."**

 **Moffitt stood next to him and watched as Hitch tried to comfort Tully in the back. He said in a low voice, "He's getting worse. I'm not sure he'll make it if we have to wait."**

" **What do you suggest?"**

 **Moffitt reached into the jeep for his map bag. He spread one on the hood and used a flashlight as he pointed to a spot. "Here. A German field hospital was reported set up and working the day before we left Ras Tanura."**

 **Troy frowned. "That was a week ago. They could've moved by now. Besides, that's eighty-five kilometers back the way we came."**

" **If we wait to continue on in the morning, Tully may be dead by the time he gets help. However, if we leave now…"**

 **Troy interrupted, "It's too dangerous to drive at night without moonlight."**

 **Moffitt persisted, "If we leave now, we'll be at that field hospital in about two hours."**

" **And if that hospital isn't there?" Troy saw the look on the other sergeant's face and didn't need to be told the consequences. "Okay … let's go."**

 **##################**

 **A little over two hours later Troy and Moffitt were looking through the darkness at the lights of the German field hospital. It appeared to be quiet with only a few guards. After several minutes, Troy said, "Hitch, you stay here with Tully. Moffitt and I will go in and find out if there's a doctor willing to help us."**

 **The two sergeants silently and carefully moved through the grounds of the hospital to a tent with a big red cross on its roof. They crept inside and found a nurse at a desk writing in a patient's chart. Troy hurried up behind her and clamped his hand over her mouth.**

 **She let out a muffled gasp as Moffitt told her they needed to talk to a doctor. "Wir müssen zu einem Arzt zu sprechen." With a nod she pointed at a door to her left. Moffitt went to the door and pushed it open just enough to look around the ward. He saw a doctor with one of the patients and returned to Troy to whisper, "There is a doctor in there."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay. Tell her to call the doctor in here and if she tries to warn anyone she'll be the first to die."**

 **Moffitt said, "Sie werden den Arzt rufen in hier. Versuchen Sie nicht, eine Warnung zu geben, wenn sie leben wollen."**

 **The nurse's eyes went impossibly wide as she nodded her understanding. Troy released her and she stood up. She went to the door and pushed it open. "Doktor Schneider, wird Sie hier bitte?"**

 **Dr. Schneider gave her a wave to indicate he was on his way. The nurse let the door swing shut and went back to her seat.**

 **When the doctor pushed through the door, he saw Troy with a pistol to the nurse's head and Moffitt standing next to him, who was also armed. Schneider frowned and demanded, "Was ist hier los?"**

 **Troy asked, "Do you speak English?"**

" **Yes. What is going on here?"**

" **One of my men is real sick and this is the closest medical help."**

 **Dr. Schneider asked cautiously, "What is wrong with him?" Moffitt quickly gave the doctor a run-down of Tully's symptoms as Schneider listened carefully. "When and where did the exposure occur?"**

 **Troy hesitated before he said, "We were on a reconnaissance mission at a German installation reported to be doing medical experiments. That was three days before his symptoms started."**

 **The doctor nodded. "I know the place you are talking about. They are trying to produce a new strain of influenza. One that your vaccines cannot stop. How was he exposed?"**

 **Moffitt said, "A vial of some kind shattered at his feet. Some of the liquid splashed onto his legs."**

" **Direct exposure. Interesting."**

" **Can anything be done for him?"**

" **I said they were 'trying.' If they succeed, it would prove deadly. However, to my knowledge they have not been successful in producing anything more than a stronger strain. The symptoms are more profound and your vaccine is not strong enough to stop it. He will be very sick for many days, but it probably will not kill him. With medical attention, though, your man should recover quickly."**

 **Troy said, "We need you to give him that medical attention, doctor."**

 **Dr. Schneider shook his head. "You cannot bring him here. It could be that because the sickness was introduced directly rather than from person to person contact … it could be he is not contagious. That would be why you are not showing symptoms as well. But I cannot allow you to bring him here. I won't risk it."**

" **Please, doctor." Troy looked at him earnestly, "I promise you safe conduct back here."**

" **Go with you?" The doctor thought about it, then said, "And you promise to bring me back?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir."**

 **Dr. Schneider agreed. "I am a doctor first and an enemy second. I will need to get a few things."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt led the doctor and nurse back to where Hitch waited with Tully. As the jeeps came into view, Dr. Schneider said, "I am amazed that you were able to get so close without being detected."**

 **Troy said matter-of-factly, "It's our job."**

 **The doctor quickly examined Tully as Troy and Moffitt held flashlights and Hitch stayed on watch. Schneider said, "He is very dehydrated. We need to get him out of there so an IV can be started."**

 **Troy and Moffitt got Tully out and down on a blanket. The private groaned and wanted to curl back up on his side. The doctor administered a small dose of morphine and Tully relaxed a bit, allowing the nurse to start the IV.**

 **Dr. Schneider prepared an injection as he said, "This is a heavy dose of penicillin. It will give his immune system a chance to fight off the sickness." Then he and the nurse wrapped Tully in blankets.**

 **Troy looked from Tully to the doctor. "Is that it?"**

 **Dr. Schneider sat down on the sand and crossed his legs. "I will give him more antibiotic in two hours. Hopefully, that and the IV fluids will make the difference."**

 **Two hours and there was no change. The doctor gave Tully another shot of penicillin and a small dose of morphine.**

 **Another two hours passed and more antibiotic was administered. Dr. Schneider said quietly, "We should see a change soon."**

 **Another hour crawled by and Tully finally opened his eyes. He looked up at the nurse and asked quietly, "What's goin' on?"**

 **The nurse smiled and looked for the doctor. "Arzt, er ist wach."**

 **Dr. Schneider moved to Tully's side along with Troy and Hitch. The doctor pressed his hand to the patient's forehead and smiled. "The fever has broken." As he checked Tully's pulse, he said, "I believe he is on the road to recovery." The doctor pulled a bottle of pills out of his bag and handed them to Troy. "Penicillin. Two of those every four hours until that bottle is empty. Lots of rest and fluids. In the morning he should be in good enough shape to travel."**

 **Troy stood up with Dr. Schneider and the nurse. "Thank you, doctor."**

" **You are very welcome, sergeant. With your permission I would like to administer an injection of penicillin to you and your other men. You are not showing symptoms … but as a precaution." Troy decided it was a good idea and Dr. Schneider gave him, Moffitt, and Hitch a shot. With that finished, the doctor said, "Now, I believe Nurse Lange and I will take our leave."**

" **Let me escort…"**

 **Dr. Schneider held up a hand and smiled. "Not necessary. The way is short and no one will see us. And do not worry. You will be safe here until morning. We will never talk of what has happened here tonight."**

 **Hitch was sitting next to Tully and adjusted the blankets a bit. "You had us scared, ya know."**

 **Tully sighed. "Sorry. I'll try not to do it again."**

 **Hitch smiled at his still pale friend. "Just get some rest. We'll be here if you need anything."**

 **Tully nodded and let his eyes close.**

 **After watching Dr. Schneider and Nurse Lange walk away, Troy joined Moffitt near the jeeps where he was keeping watch. Moffitt said, "Sounds like Tully's going to pull through."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, he's tough all right. But I have to admit that I was a little bit nervous about him making it through this one before talking to Dr. Schneider."**

" **We face death nearly every day. Bullets, bombs, the enemy. Who would think we'd have to worry about the flu as well."**

" **Captain Boggs will be interested in what we found at that installation and what the doctor told us."**

 **When morning came Moffitt and Hitch helped Tully into the back of the jeep. Moffitt made sure Tully swallowed two of the penicillin pills with water before wrapping a blanket around him.**

 **Troy went to a hidden spot to look out at the field hospital. He saw Dr. Schneider standing outside the medical tent looking at the spot where Troy stood, but knew he couldn't see him. The sergeant smiled and silently thanked the doctor again before he turned to join his men.**

 **##################**

 **Dr. Schneider stood there in the early morning light, staring at the hidden spot where he had helped a young man through a difficult night. When the war was over he would relate what had happened to his family and friends, or perhaps write a book about his time as a doctor in the German Afrika Korps. But until that time he would remain silent, and he had sworn Nurse Lange to silence as well. He didn't like the war in general, but the kind of germ warfare the Germans were trying to develop was especially pernicious and he was glad to have been able to give the allies a kind of warning.**

 **As Dr. Schneider sighed and turned to go inside, he thought he heard engines start up. It was a soft noise at a distance that was only noticeable because of the quiet of the morning. He listened with a faint smile as the sounds moved away and then disappeared altogether.**


End file.
